


I Want You For Dessert

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Oral Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Jumin and Jaehee have a pleasant dinner and "dessert" for Valentine's Day.~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Jaehee surprises Jumin on their Valentine’s Day with a strip tease and giving him oral(and more ;D), requested by @EDGELAKANTH(tumblr). Contains: an unnecessary amount of me figuring out what wine and steak pairing to give them, lacy underwear, Jaehee and Jumin being somewhat nervous, oral sex, sloppy kisses, and general fluffy sin.

Jumin raises his wine glass, tilting it slightly so it points towards Jaehee as he smiles across the table to her. “To us?”

Jaehee’s shy smile mirrors Jumin’s and she raises her glass as well. “To us.” She agrees, clinking her glass with his. The pair take a sip from their glasses. “What kind of wine is this?” Jaehee murmurs, enjoying the powerful taste that melts across her tongue.

“It is the 2013 La Joie, a perfect pairing for our steak.” Jumin seemed to have pulled out all the stops for their Valentine’s Day dinner. The pair ate a fabulous cut of filet mignon that was seasoned to a degree that Jaehee had never tasted. It was practically melt in your mouth perfect.

They chatted as they continued their meal, laughing as the bottle of wine was slowly downed with seconds to their meal. “Do you remember when…” Seemed to be the theme of their conversation, sharing stories over the past time in their relationship and reflecting on this sweet day.

“Do you want anything in particular for dessert, my dear?” Jumin asked reaching across the table to bring Jaehee’s hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles, his lips drifting over the pinkie ring he had gotten her as a present. A “promise for later” as he had called it. It was adorned with sparkling diamonds that spiraled out into rose formations.

Jaehee blushed suddenly, she hadn’t given him his gift yet as she had meant it to be built up to as a surprise. With the exquisite gift Jumin had given her she wasn’t sure what she had planned held a candle to what he had done for her. “I have something planned before dessert.” She finally replied, Jumin arched an eyebrow at her inquisitively at her.

“What would that be, Love?” Jumin murmured, watching her with his dark eyes as she stood and walked towards his side of the table and grabbed his hand.

Jaehee chewed on her lip for a moment. “I’ll show you soon, Jumin.” She hoped her hand wasn’t shaky with her nervousness as she led him to his room. “Sit on the bed, please.” She requested.

Jumin sat on the end of the bed, one of his legs crossed over the other as he watched her, his eyes bright with interest. “What’re you planning?” He asked, then his eyes opened wide when Jaehee started to pick open the buttons of her blouse.

“ _I want you for dessert._ ” Jaehee said quietly, her eyes lowering, then moving up to lock with his as she took a few steps towards him, opening the unbuttoned half of her top to display a particularly lace black bra that was practically see-through.

Jumin’s mouth fell open slightly and a sigh passed between his parted lips. “You look amazing, Jaehee.” He itched to stand and tug her onto the bed, his legs uncrossed and recrossed as he dealt with feeling the pulsing between his legs.

Jaehee blushed at Jumin’s compliment, leaning closer as she arched her back, unbuttoning the rest of her blouse and letting it fall over her shoulders as she moved closer to him. “Can I have you for dessert, Jumin?”

“Of course.” Jumin answered quickly, squirming slightly as his eyes were blown open wider as Jaehee slowly moved her skirt down, wiggling her hips slightly as she knelt, one of the straps of her bra falling over her shoulder as she crawled between his legs.

Jaehee’s hands continued to shake slightly as she was between Jumin’s legs, rubbing his thighs as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. “I love you, Jaehee.” Jumin murmured, covering one of her hands with one of his, trying to soothe her as it was obvious to him that she was doubting herself. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I _want_ to do this.” Jaehee smiled up at Jumin, which made his heart jump slightly. Her hands moved over his belt and she fumbled with it slightly until she finally got it unhooked, then she leaned in to unzip his pants with her teeth.

Jumin groaned and shook slightly, his erection almost _painful_ inside his boxers at Jaehee finally released it then started pumping her hand up and down his shaft. “God, Jaehee…” He growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair as she sunk her mouth over his head.

He could barely contain his appreciative moans as he guided her head over his member. Jaehee felt sparks go down her spine and settle in the wetness forming between her legs. The lacy black panties not forming much of a shield as she moved heel between her thighs to rub herself as she continued to suck Jumin off.

Jumin panted and hissed, bucking his hips against the waves of pleasure that spiraled through his body. “You’re amazing at this, Love.” He praised, causing a thrill to prickle across Jaehee’s body and she moaned around his length, her tongue flicking across the bottom of Jumin’s shaft then twirling around his head.

A grunt came from Jumin’s lips. “I’m close, Jaehee pl-!” He was about to tell her to stop so he could release somewhere _other_ than in her mouth, but his words spurred Jaehee on, she sped up. “ _Fuck._ ” Jumin cursed through his teeth as he came, his liquid pooling in Jaehee’s mouth as she swallowed it, then moved her mouth from his length to lick her lips.

“Jaehee…” Jumin moaned her name as she stood and pushed him back on the bed. “I _need_ you.” His words were soft but held so much _fire_ inside them that Jaehee trembled slightly, unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as her clammy hands could.

Jumin reached for Jaehee’s chest as she hovered above him, unclasping her bra in the front and watching with wonder as the cups fell open and the straps slid over her slim shoulders. “So beautiful…”

Jaehee blushed and shrugged the bra off fully, exposing her chest to him. Jumin smiled and appreciatively leaned towards her to nuzzle between her breasts, kissing between them as she removed his pinstriped shirt and put it over her shoulders.

The arms were long for her and something about seeing Jaehee in only her lacy black panties and his shirt made Jumin even _more_ excited than he was before. “Is this ok?” Jaehee asked as Jumin’s staring at her made her squirm, the wet crotch of her panties brushing over the thighs of his pants.

“Definitely.” Jumin breathed, capturing Jaehee’s lips with his as his hands brushed over her hips, removing her panties as she tugged his pants off.

Jaehee sunk onto Jumin’s member, whimpering quietly as he stretched her. She kissed Jumin back, their tongues tangling as Jumin guided her hips over his member. Pleasure shook both of them, they swallowed each others moans as Jaehee sped up her movements.

Jumin cursed under his breath and bit Jaehee’s lip, tugging it as he laid his head back, his back arching as he got close to another release. “You feel so _good_.”

Jaehee moaned in response, her lips still fixed against his as neither one really _wanted_ to go up for air, no matter how much their lungs burned. They _needed_ each other.

The pair whispered praises to one another as their lovemaking session came to a crescendo. Jaehee’s pinched whimpers and Jumin’s husky growls echoed through the dim room as they released, Jaehee’s shaking body falling against Jumin’s heaving chest almost immediately.

“You alright, Love?” Jumin panted, stroking her hair as he tried to calm himself down as well.

Jaehee gazed up at Jumin, and what she said next through her lips, which were still slick with Jumin’s saliva, had Jumin’s heart _racing_ once more.

“I want more dessert, Jumin.”


End file.
